


Subtley, or Lack Thereof

by afrocurl



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh this day, at the site of their horrible date, Danny makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtley, or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the last writing chat hosted by **pocky_slash** for the prompt "Can I ask you a question?

“CJ, can I ask you a question?”

“Danny, all you do is ask me questions. Or have you forgotten that I was a Press Secretary and you’re a reporter?”

“This one’s different,” he says, making a point of standing up from the chair at the table and coming around the table to stand next to her.

He fumbles as he reaches into his pocket, and he hears before he sees CJ’s reactions.

“Danny, please not here,” she protests. It’s the same damn restaurant with the snippy waitress, and Danny chose it for that reason specifically. He’s bending down, slowly, onto a knee and finally looking up at her.

“Yes, here, CJ,” he replies firmly. “Claudia Jean Cregg, will you do me the pleasure of having my hand in marriage?”

The room starts to buzz around him, and he realizes that deciding to do this on Memorial Day weekend when they’ve decided to be back in Washington is not exactly smart.

He’s now sure that there are at least three men who work on K Street in the room alone, not to mention that there’s got to be someone from the Capital here for a nightcap.

After his mind ignores the room around him, he focuses back on the woman in front of him. She’s fussing with her napkin, trying to hide the red that is spreading over her face.

“Danny, why couldn’t you have done this in LA?” is her first reply.

“What’s the fun of doing it where we no next to no one in town?”

“It’s more _subdued_ than this,” leaves her mouth quickly.

“Will you stop, CJ, and answer the damn question,” he says, exhausted at her mental process (as usual).

He watches as she breathes out again before she replies. “Yes, Danny, I will.”

His hands jostle the ring, before he finally slides it over her ring finger.

“You can get up now, Danny. I know how much this is hurting you.”

“Thanks.” He stands up, slowly going back to his chair.

Finally settled, he sees that their waitress, the one from that night seven months ago, is bringing over a bottle.

“This is on the house, and congratulations,” she remarks before going to open the bottle.

The cool champagne is poured quickly, and the waitress leaves without another word.

“Who’s telling Josh and Donna?” he asks between sips of champagne.

Her laugh is enough to tell him it’s his job.


End file.
